Menatapmu
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Sakura tidak sanggup. Begitu sulit untuk terus dan tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ini jawaban dari doa-doanya setiap malam meminta harapan? Ia tidak mudah menyerah tapi keadaan yang memaksanya. SasuSaku AU. Untuk ultah ahalya/Ay. Maaf telat sehari.


_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto |Oneshot |__** AU **__** SasuSaku**__ | slight SaiIno | bisa dibaca dengan atau tanpa __**Pelangi Di Matamu**__ | Teh Aya, happy birthday ya. Maaf ngaret dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tulisan teteh yang bagus yang diksinya mengalir bikin envy :( Doanya : semoga sehat selalu, timbangan naik, begitu pula rejeki dan karirnya. Hihi._

* * *

.

.

_"Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menatapmu sepanjang hari?"_

.

.

* * *

**Menatapmu**

_Sebuah fiksi SasuSaku  
Untuk ulang tahun ahalya/ay  
pada 12 Agustus kemarin, heheu  
_  
_Do like do review  
Don't like don't need you_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"Sejujurnya, aku selalu berharap lebih."_

.

.

Sakura berjalan mencari Ino dari kantin sampai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia harus melewati taman sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang berada di gedung A, sedangkan kantin ada di gedung B. Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, tapi sahabat pirangnya tidak juga memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Mata hijaunya menyapu pandang ke sekitar, taman sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena murid-murid sudah bersiap ke kelas masing-masing. Sakura iseng mencari ke belakang sekolah, meski tahu Ino jarang ke sana, tapi tetap saja ia ingin memastikannya.

Apa yang ia temukan justru siluet di bawah pohon besar yang sepertinya ia kenali. Dan setelah mencuri beberapa langkah, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas… Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur di atas rumput beralaskan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sakura sempat mengangkat alisnya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Sudah beberapa kali ia menemukan Sasuke seperti ini. Sejujurnya, sering. Ia tak menyangkal kalau memang nuraninyalah yang telah nakal merayunya untuk mencapai tempat ini. Jelas bukan untuk mencari Ino tapi untuk…

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura sambil melirik ke sekitar memastikan tak ada orang, senyuman terulas di bibirnya yang tipis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menamukan sosok Sasuke yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan emasnya yang pertama untuk berdua saja dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Gadis merah muda itu sempat kikuk, bingung sampai menggigit bibirnya menikmati wajah tampan yang sudah pulas entah dari kapan. Bel sekolah sebentar lagi berbunyi, ia ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Bicara dengan Sasuke saja jarang sekali, masa sudah berani lancang membangunkan tidurnya?

"Sasuke-_kun_," akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi berahang kokoh Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Sasuke-_kun_…" Menusuk pipi Sasuke, menjadi debaran sendiri bagi Sakura. Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam tak berarti dengan kerutan alis menadakan tak suka diganggu. Wajah Sakura agak memanas, Sasuke dengan mata terpejam benar-benar kehilangan aura tajamnya.

Akhirnya tangan Sakura tergoda untuk memeluk rahang kiri Sasuke, menepuknya lembut, "Sasuke-_kun_, banguuun…" alis kelam Sasuke berkerut lagi dengan tubuh yang mulai bergerak

"—tunggu, Rin! Ulangi sekali lagi, aku janji akan mendadak pintar biar mengerti!"

"Cukup! Aku mau ke kelas saja. Kau cuma main-main!"

Terdengar suara dua orang yang membuat Sakura terlonjak bangkit kemudian berlari dan bersembunyi di balik dinding gedung A. Gadis itu mengintip, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terbangun dan perlahan duduk. Sedangkan dua orang yang mengejutkan Sakura tadi ternyata adalah Obito dan Rin, senior kelas tiga.

"Tapi, Rin—oh hai asyik banget yang baru bangun tidur siang," cela Obito bergurau melihat Sasuke yang masih berwajah ngantuk. Remaja berambut _spike_ itu tampak menautkan alisnya sambil mengusap pipi kirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia memutar pandangannya ke sekitar seperti mencari sesuatu.

Dan Sakura refleks menabrakan punggungnya di dinding tempat ia bersembunyi. Rambut _pink_-nya yang pendek terhembus ke belakang saat ia melesat ke kelasnya secepat mungkin.

Harusnya ia tak berlari.

Dulu, semuanya tidak begini.

"_Forehead_, kemana saja, sih?" hardik Ino berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kelas. "Jangan katakan kau habis menggoda Sasuke di belakangku." Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia belum cukup dengan yang tadi, sekarang ditambah dengan Ino lagi. "Tidak, kok, sungguh!"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Serius banget, aku kan cuma bercanda."

Lalu Sakura merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Ah mengapa ia bodoh sekali? Inilah alasan semuanya tak lagi sama. Sakura pernah khilaf memustukan tali persahabatannya dengan Ino hanya karena menyukai laki-laki yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau dulu ia bisa terang-terangan menyukai dan mendekati Sasuke, sekarang tidak lagi. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ino, kalau persahabatan mereka berdua tidak akan lagi rusak hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Untuk itu Sakura perlu menjaga persahabatannya agar tidak lagi tersentil dengan menghindari Sasuke sebisa mungkin. Maksudnya, menghindar bertemu, menghindar menyapa dan menghindar berpapasan.

Namun keberuntungannya, persahabatan antara dirinya dan Ino tetap sama. Kendati sempat bertengkar panjang, hebatnya tak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka setelah berbaikan. Meski terkadang Sakura merasa Ino beberapa kali menghindarinya, ia tahu ini masalah waktu. Ia paham, Ino juga butuh proses menghilangkan kesakit-hatiannya padanya yang sempat menjadi sangat egois.

Sakura sering merasa amat berdosa. Ia tak ubahnya seorang pembohong atau mungkin bisa dikatakan seorang pengkhianat. Ia mencemari janji yang telah ia sepakati bersama Ino dengan melanggarnya. Lama kelamaan ia tidak bisa berlalu begitu saja kalau ada Uchiha Sasuke di dekatnya. Ia bahkan, sengaja… berharap Sasuke melihatnya juga atau lebih beruntung lagi menyapa.

Namun, nihil. Sasuke memang melihat ke arahnya, beberapa kali saat berjumpa. Tapi bukan tatapan 'eh-kau' melainkan tidak menganggap ada atau kenal sama sekali. Ah, barang kali Sakura yang terlalu banyak berharap. Dari sekian gadis yang bahkan ada yang berani terang-terangan mendekati Sasuke, ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang kurus dan tak menarik.

Sepertinya Ino menyadari gelagat Sakura yang agak keterlaluan di belakangnya, gadis pirang itu mendadak menjauh dan sering didapati pura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel ketika Sakura hendak menghampiri. Sakura yang merasakan perubahan Ino amat nyata, menjadi amat tersentil.

Sakura tidak lagi berani melihat ke si bungsu Uchiha. Ia bahkan sengaja memutar arah saat melihat Sasuke. Terlihat berlebihan, karena Sasuke pernah menyapa Sakura saja tidak. Tapi gadis merah muda ini hanya mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu tenggelam pada sosok pemuda tampan itu.

Bahkan saat dimintai tolong guru untuk mengantar buku ke kelas Sasuke, Sakura rela memilih dihukum dengan satu kaki terangkat di tengah lapangan karena berani bersikeras berkata "tidak" pada sang guru.

"Sssh," desah Sakura kedinginan. Ia lebih tangguh melawan sengatan matahari musim panas dibandingkan dinginnya udara musim gugur. Andai saja ia bisa memilih jadwal hukumannya. Lututnya yang tidak terselamatkan oleh kaus kaki mau pun rok terasa mulai membeku.

Belum lagi sebelah kakinya yang terangkat, baru bertahan lima belas menit di luar sini rasanya ingin ambruk saja di atas kasur dengan bergumul selimut tebal. Sakura melengkinkan erangan yang terpendam di mulutnya yang terutup rapat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, rasanya benar-benar dingin.

Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa tegap lurus dengan satu kaki terangkat. Selalu bergerak karena menjaga keseimbangan. Tak jarang ia curang menurunkan kakinya beberapa detik untuk naik lagi.

Murid yang berlalu lalang hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu pergi dengan menggeleng bahkan ada yang tertawa setelah membaca kardus bertuliskan "Aku berjanji tidak akan membantah perintah guru lagi" yang menggantung di leher Sakura. Ah, andai bukan Ino alasannya, Sakura tidak akan mau begini.

Bukannya ia takut pada Ino. Justru ia mau memperbaiki diri dan menunjukan pada Ino kalau ia telah berubah demi persahabatan mereka. Semua karena ia menyayangi sahabat pirangnya itu. Eh ya, Sakura tidak melihat Ino sama sekali hari ini. Ia hanya melihat tasnya, saat jadwal latihan _cheers_ pun Ino sering membolos belakangan ini.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sakura sampai tidak sadar telah ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya untuk memakaikannya mantel hitam. Tubuh Sakura menghangat seketika karena mantel itu terasa nyaman dan panjangnya sampai sebetis Sakura.

"Pergilah," perintah Sasuke datar mengambil tali kardus dari leher Sakura untuk ia pakai. "Danzou-_sesei_ sudah pulang, ia menyuruh penjaga sekolah untuk mengawasi anak yang dihukum tapi penjaga sekolah belum sempat kesini."

Kepulan uap singkat keluar dari mulut Sakura yang terkejut melihat siapa yang telah membalut tubuhnya dengan mantel. Sasuke sudah mengalungi diri dengan kardus tersebut dan menatap lurus ke depan seolah Sakura bukan objek yang menarik untuk dilirik.

"Cepat sana."

Sakura menjilat bibirnya yang kering, kedua tangannya yang kedinginan merapatkan mantel, "ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke melirik malas, menghela napas menciptakan uap sesaat lumayan panjang di depan mulutnya, "Kau ini cerewet ya? Kalau aku bilang cepat ya cepat pergi sana!" Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Ta-tapi—" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke benar-benar menatapnya galak. Baru kali ini Sakura ditatap secara intens oleh pujaannya, meski tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi karena tidak suka tidak dipatuhi, tetap saja ada rona merah yang menembus pori-pori di pipi dan Sakura patuh untuk segera berlari.

Sakura berteriak lantang meluapkan perasaan entah-apa-yang-rasanya-meledak-ledak di dada. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya dan begitu bahagia dipeluk mantel hitam bau khas seorang Uchiha. Ia sampai tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh di depan stasiun. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan tasnya yang ia tinggal di kelas.

Habis, sibuk salah tingkah dan keburu berlari sih.

Sasuke tidak mengajaknya kencan, tidak tersenyum padanya, tidak juga beramah tamah dengannya, apa lagi menyatakan perasaan cinta. Tapi mengapa Sakura merasa amat sangat senang dengan yang barusan? Adakah yang bisa membantunya menjelaskan?

Padahal yang membekas dalam ingatannya bukanlah tatapan mesra, sayang, cinta atau sarat akan kasih, melainkan tatapan galak Sasuke yang tidak suka dibantah tadi. Kesengsaraanya selama setahun mencintai Uchiha seolah terbayar dengan momen beberapa detik saja.

Ugh, entah mengapa… entah mengapa… ah, bahkan penulis pun juga bingung mendefinisikan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Ia yang sempat khawatir tak bisa pulang karena meninggalkan dompet di dalam tas yang ia lupakan pun jadi tersenyum malu saat menemukan cukup uang di saku mantel Sasuke. Herannya, uangnya sangat pas untuk beli satu tiket kereta pulang dan secangkir kopi panas yang bisa dibeli selama perjalanan pulang dari stasiun ke rumah.

"Jangan bilang dia sebenarnya suka menguntitku dan mengetahui kebiasaanku," gumam Sakura pada diri dengan senyum malu-malu dan wajah yang sepenuhnya merona, "dan sengaja menyiapkan uang ini karena terlalu tahu aku." Lagi-lagi gadis _pink_ ini melengkingkan erangan tertahannya.

Seperti jatuh cinta kembali.

Langkah Sakura terhenti teratur, kala ia mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia melanggar keras janjinya lagi. Janji yang dibuatnya sendiri padahal Ino tidak pernah memaksakannya. Janji yang ia buat untuk Ino, dirinya sendiri dan persahabatan mereka.

Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Maafkan aku, _Pig_. Aku janji akan berusaha lebih keras." Dan mengembalikan mantel Sasuke secara diam-diam adalah rencana Sakura. Ia siap bangun pagi untuk menyelinap esok hari di sekolah.

.

.

_"Forehead~ ke Park Avenue yuk,"_ suara Ino terdengar frustasi mencari aktifitas untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Sakura terlonjak senang di kamarnya dengan menggenggam ponsel _pink_ kesayangannya, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membangun atmosfir pertemanan seperti dulu.

Belanja adalah hal yang paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan bersahabatan mereka. Namun cengiran Sakura lenyap perlahan, "Ah, tidak bisa hari ini, _Pig_. Aku ada acara keluarga…"

"Hmm, baiklah…"

Sakura menyayangkannya. Tumben-tumbenan Ino yang menelponnya duluan ditengah kerenggangan ini. Tapi hari ini benar-benar ada acara keluarga besar yang tak bisa dihindarinya. Ayah Ibunya pasti akan marah jika Sakura nekat absen hanya demi belanja keluar—hal yang bisa dilakukan di lain hari.

"Ini akan terasa dingin, Bu," keluh Sakura dengan pakaian yang Ibunya pilihkan. Gaunnya memang cantik, gaun hijau satin yang kalem dan potongan cukup _girly_ tapi sopan. Namun gaun jahat itu tega tidak menutupi pudan dan lengan Sakura.

"Ini kan musim gugur," tambah Sakura agar argumennya dipertimbangkan. Sang Ibu menggeleng, bersi keras, "Bisa pakai _sweater_. Sampai di sana pasti ada penghangat ruangan jadi jangan buat Ibu malu. Ini gaun bagus. Akhirnya ada waktu yang tepat untuk kau memakainya."

Dan Sakura memang tak pernah memang melawan Ibunya.

Mobil keluarga itu berjalan lancar melewati tol entah kemana perginya. Sakura sempat tertidur, dan ketika terbangun ia menemukan mobil yang ditumpanginya terjebak jalanan yang padat merayap.

"Akihabara…?" gumam Sakura ragu menyipitkan mata saat melihat suasana di luar jendela. "Iya, Kushina-_san_ membuka restoran baru di dekat sini dan kita diundang pembukaannya. Kabarnya restoran ini yang terbesar dari semua restoran yang ia punya."

Sakura merespon penjelasan Ibunya dengan gumaman. Wah, di sini sih tempat impian untuk _hang out_. Bisa dibayangkan tabungannya akan habis dalam waktu singkat jika ke tempat ini bersama Ino. Pusat keramaian, distrik yang menyenangkan dan tujuan hiburan mau pun liburan semua orang di Jepang.

Mobil akhirnya masuk ke sebuah parkiran luas yang mengelilingi sebuah gedung sedang namun mewah. Ia beserta Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah ditunggu dan langsung diantar ke dalam. Sambil melihat-lihat, Sakura merapihkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

Gerakannya terhenti seketika, saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan baju rapih di ambang pintu. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali saat Sasuke mendapati kedatangan Sakura, pria itu masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan bersama Kakak dan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan Sakura tambah bingung saat kedua orang tuanya sendiri masuk ke sana, membuatnya terpaksa ikut.

"Ah, semua sudah berkumpul," Namikaze Kushina tersenyum amat cantik bersama suaminya di sebelahnya. "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja… Naruto, cepat panggil Karin."

"Oh, oke." Naruto yang baru saja menyambut hebat sahabat karibnya, Sasuke, kini pamit mengamit tangan Sakura untuk keluar ruangan bersama sebentar demi memanggil Karin. Naruto, Karin dan Sakura memang memiliki ikatan darah meski saudara jauh.

Naruto adalah sepupu Sakura yang paling dekat walau jarang bertemu. "Duh jalannya yang cepat dong, Sakura-_chan_."

"Lagian salahmu main tarik-tarik, aku pakai _high heels_ nih," Sakura pura-pura cemberut. Naruto dan Sakura menyusuri _lobby_ tapi tak menemukan Karin. Melihat air muka Naruto yang bingung, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa sih?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, mereka pun berjalan ke parkiran dan menemukan Karin bersama seorang pemuda yang Sakura kenal, Suigetsu, pacar Karin. Keanehan mulai Sakura rasakan saat melihat raut Suigetsu agak murung. Biasanya lelaki bergigi tajam itu amatlah jenaka dan banyak tingkahnya seperti Naruto. Tapi kok…?

.

.

"Sssh, hah…" Sasuke mulai membuka kancing teratasnya setelah melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya berkeringat agak memerah karena merasakan pedasnya ramen yang disajikan keluarga Uzumaki pada cara kali ini.

"Ah, bagaimana? Enak kan? Akhirnya aku bisa membangun kedai ramen termewah di Jepang," seru Kushina riang menyaksikan penderitaan orang satu meja yang kepedasan. Meski ia sudah berganti marga mengikuti marga suaminya, Namikaze Minato, cirri khas Uzumaki masih melekat padanya.

Bisa dilihat, Yahiko dan Narutolah yang paling bersemangat mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyedot ramen yang belum terputus-putus. Sementara Sakura yang berada di seberang Sasuke, sudah mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, ramennya masih belum tuntas dan ia masih berusaha.

Ia sudah bertaruh pada Naruto yang di sebelahnya, kalau berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkok ramen dengan level pedas paling tinggi, Naruto akan memberikan kupon belanja sebesar lima ribu _yen_ padanya.

"Fuah," jangan sebut namanya Sakura kalau ia tidak keras kepala. Ia yang sempat beku dengan AC mobil dan udara musim gugur, sekarang sudah berkeringat sampai ke jidat-jidat. Positifnya, tubuhnya jadi hangat dengan perut yang ia yakin sedang memanas dan kemungkinan dirinya yang nanti akan mulas-mulas.

DEMI LIMA RIBU YEN! SHANNAROOO! _Inner_ Sakura menyemangati, tak bisa dibendung lagi rasa senangnya kemenangan dan akan membaginya dengan Ino demi persahabatan yang penuh kenangan!

Rin terkikik kecil melihat Sakura dan Naruto terlihat seperti lomba makan tahunan. Ia memang tidak termasuk keluarga mana pun yang berkepentingan, tapi temannya lah yang mengajak kemari. Tuh, remaja Uchiha jabrik yang kini seperti bergabung dengan perlombaan Naruto dan Sakura.

Rin memakan ramennya dengan anggun, kontras dengan Obito yang notabene adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang lebih _match_ jika disandingkan dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Mata hitam Rin tak sengaja melihat ke arah Karin yang tidak bersemangat di sebelah Sasuke. Gadis merah mawar itu hanya mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya.

Aneh saja kalau ada Uzumaki yang menolak ramen.

"Karin," panggil Rin pelan.

Karin yang sedang bertopang dagu itu menoleh enggan, "Hm?"

"Sakit?"

Karin mengangkat bahunya dan tak berniat melirik ke arah Rin lagi, melainkan menatap malas isi mangkok ramennya.

"Nah silakan dinikmati, kalau mau nambah jangan sungkan-sungkan, ya! Naruto, Sakura, makannya pelan-pelan! Yahiko-_chan_ dan Obito-_chan_, ramen masih banyak kok. Hihi. Karin kalau mau ganti menu bilang saja, sayang…" suara Kushina terdengar ceria. Wanita itu nampak amat bahagia di sebelah suaminya.

Wanita berambut panjang itu tetap pada posisinya berdiri dan mulai menarik napas sebelum akhirnya bicara memulai pidato betapa ia senang mencapai mimpinya untuk membuka kedai ramen.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Karin, "Nih, kalau kurang makan punyaku saja."

Sakura melotot, Karin tersenyum kecil berhasil sedikit iseng dengan sepupunya, ia tahu kok Sakura berusaha menghabiskan demi kupon yang Naruto janjikan. Akhirnya wajah suram Karin terhiasi senyuman. Padahal ia cantik dengan rambut merah yang diikat tapi dari tadi diam melulu. Senyuman Karin pudar tanpa sisa saat pidato Kushina sudah mencapai tahap inti acara.

"—selain itu, aku umumkan, sebagai wali Karin, kalau aku dan suamiku sudah sepakat dengan Fugaku-_san_ dan Mikoto-_san_ untuk menjodohkan anak kami. Karin dan Sasuke—"

"—uhuk!" ucapan Kushina terpotong saat Sakura tersedak keras. "Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Sudah Ibu bilang kan makannya pelan-pelan," kata Mebuki menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Semua mata sudah tertuju pada gadis berambut sewarna bunga kebanggan Jepang tersebut.

Dahinya berkeringat dan matanya merah berair mungkin karena tersedak ramen super pedas—semua hadirin tahu kalau Sakura adalah satu-satunya pemesan ramen terpedas tersebut selain Kushina.

"_Daijobuka, _Sakura-_chan?_"

Sakura ingin menjawab tapi tidak bisa, ia hanya menggeleng pada Naruto. Telinganya juga sampai merah, Sakura yang masih terbatuk-batuk memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membungkuk untuk kemudian berlari ke dalam toilet.

Meninggalkan semua hadirin, termasuk Sasuke yang menatap arah kepergiannya dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, tapi ia masih belum mau keluar untuk bergabung kembali ke dalam acara. Tetes-tetes air menyentuh dasar westafel dari kedua mata berhias rona merah milik Haruno Sakura. Ia tertunduk penuh, wajahnya masih berpeluh.

Sakura sudah tidak ingat lagi kalau ada yang harus diselesaikannya dengan sisa ramen demi lima ribu yen.

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sampai ke telinga. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sengsara sampai menangis. Melainkan hatinya yang terasa dicubit sepasang kuku tajam dan tak dilepaskan. Rasanya lebih perih dari tenggorokannya yang mungkin sudah terluka.

Isakannya terdengar pelan mengalun seluas toilet bersih putih ini. Bibirnya merah, bukan lagi karena kepedasan atau polesan _lipstick_, tapi karena men-senadakan rona di hidung dan sekitar matanya. "Hiks…"

Ia berdosa pada Ino, mungkin bisa dimaafkan sahabatnya. Tapi jika berdosa pada Kushina selaku wali Karin, Sakura tidak sanggup. Begitu sulit untuk terus dan tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ini adalah tanda dari _Kami-sama_ kalau Sasuke bukan untuknya? Apakah ini jawaban dari doa-doanya setiap malam meminta harapan? Ia tidak mudah menyerah tapi keadaan yang memaksanya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan memoles ulang riasan tipis yang belum mampu menang menutup bekas tangis di wajah Sakura, gadis itu keluar dan acara ternyata sudah hampir selesai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Kushina khawatir, Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng, Kushina pun mengelus rambut merah muda keponakan jauhnya. "Kau hebat-_ttebane_. Jangan menyerah, sedikit lagi kau akan menang dan menyamaiku. Hihi."

Sakura nyengir saat Kushina memencet hidugnya dengan _tissue_, "Kalau masih pemula ini wajar kok."

Ah syukurlah kalau memang semua mengira ia berwajah seperti ini karena tersedak ramen. Bukan karena… "Sasuke," panggil Kushina, "kau mau, kan, mengantar Karin pulang ke Konoha? Dia bersikeras tidak ingin menginap di hotel dekat sini."

Karin terdengar protes, tapi Kushina berkacak pinggang tak ingin dilawan. Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat sana pun mengangguk pelan. Namun Karin mengajak Sakura bergabung. Tentu saja Sakura menolak, tapi Karin memaksa hingga akhirnya Kushina membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau laporkan bagaimana kedekatan mereka padaku ya, Sakura."

Sakura tak kan sanggup menolak permintaan Bibi cantiknya yang baik hati. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan hati yang meremuk.

.

.

_Kereta cepat itu romantis_.

Bermodalkan kalimat tersebut, orang tua Sasuke tega tidak memberikan kunci mobil pada anaknya. Laki-laki itu berjalan di antara dua gadis yang sama-sama berwajah murung malam ini. Mungkin sedikit berbeda untuk Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis di setiap Sasuke atau Karin meliriknya, tentu saja pura-pura.

Bekas tangis sudah tidak ada, karena Sakura sudah sangat terhibur dengan Naruto dan Obito di dalam acara. Tiba-tiba semua terhenti saat Karin berhenti melangkah. Gadis merah itu telah diselimuti mantel ungu gelap oleh seorang pria tegap, Suigetsu.

"Sui," gumam Karin saat Suigetsu memeluknya. Sasuke mengangguk pada Suigetsu, memberi isyarat mempersilakan sekaligus berpamitan tanpa suara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan tangan besar Sasuke memeluk telapak tangan kecilnya. Terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"E-eh? Kok? ... tapi…" Sakura terbingung-bingung saat Sasuke menariknya pergi menjauh. Aduh, bagaimana tugasnya memantau? Bagaimana laporannya pada Kushina-_basan_? 'Tidak-ada-argumen' adalah jawaban Sasuke melalui cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura. Keduanya berjalan di tengah keramaian Akihabara dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

"Tunggu!" Sakura berhenti, tangan mereka pun terlepas. Sumpah Sakura menyesal telah berhenti tiba-tiba. Kenapa terlalu cepat lepasnya?

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke menuntut penjelasan karena Sakura malah lama terdiam.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku bingung… kenapa kau biarkan saja tunanganmu bersama orang lain?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Tatapan mata Sasuke yang lurus seperti menusuk matanya, padahal wajah pria itu datar-datar saja. Sakura jadi menunduk sendiri karenanya.

"Dia bersama kekasihnya, aman."

Sakura mengerutakan alisnya heran, "Kau tidak serius dengan perjodohanmu, ya?"

Sasuke melirik enggan ke tempat lain, lalu menghela napas, "Kurasa." Mendapati jawaban Sasuke yang acuh tak acuh sedikit membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kalu tidak mau ya bilang tidak. Kalau mau ya serius dong dengannya," Sakura tampak kesal sungguhan sekarang, "Tapi kusarankan, ya. Lebih baik batalkan saja. Karin sudah punya Suigetsu, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Jangan jadi penghancur kalau kau sendiri tidak serius. Dan cari gadis lain, pasti banyak kok yang mau denganmu! Apa kau butuh bantuanku untuk—"

"Kalau kau, mau?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku menolak, aku kan—" Sakura menutup mulut cerewetnya yang sudah seperti ember bocor. Garis-garis kemerahan tergores manis di kedua pipinya, menggantikan kerutan alis merah mudanya yang tadi.

Sasuke mendenguskan seringai miring, "Benarkah?"

"Tidak, maksudku, tentu saja aku mau membantu," Sakura menghela napasnya. Wajahnya kembali mengerutkan alis kesedihan, "Yamanaka Ino," sejujurnya Sakura ragu mengatakan ini, "harus kau pertimbangkan," _apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? _"Dia cantik, kan?" _kau ingin mati?_ "Dia menyukaimu sejak lama," _kau tersenyum tapi rasanya seperti menusuk ulu hatimu sendiri_, "Dia sahabatku, kalau kau mau aku bisa membantu—"

"—cukup," potong Sasuke, sekilas ekspresinya sempat mengeras. Tapi kemudian kembali datar. Angin malam menerbangkan rambut pendek Sakura hingga sedikit berantakan. "Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura. Ekspresinya tidak jauh beda seperti saat ia memejamkan mata. Lembut.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi kereta cepat setelah menemukan kepala Suigetsu di sana. "Hai," sapa Sakura. Suigetsu yang biasanya ceria kini tersenyum kecut. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Karin datang. Akhirnya Karin duduk bersama Suigetsu sementara Sasuke dengan Sakura di belakang mereka.

Tadi Karin dan Sasuke harus bertemu Itachi dulu di jalan yang mengantarkan ponsel Karin yang tertinggal. Untung saat itu Sasuke berlari cepat bersama Sakura untuk menghampiri Karin dan Suigetsu setelah Itachi menelponnya.

Perasaan Sakura tak lagi berat seperti sebelumnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke menjelaskan kalau secepat mungkin akan jujur pada pihak keluarga kalau Karin sudah punya pacar dan mereka tidak suka dipaksa. Dan pengakuan jujur Sasuke kalau sudah menganggap Karin murni sebagai kakaknya saja entah mengapa membuat Sakura begitu lega.

Sisa satu ganjalan di hatinya, Ino tak membalas SMS-nya yang berisikan…

_'Ino, maaf. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu…'_

Sakura menyesal mengirim itu dalam keadaan sedih tadi. Kalau dipikir ulang, kan, sudah dibuat perjanjian antara dirinya dan Ino untuk tidak membahas Sasuke lagi.

.

.

Sakura dilanda panik ketika mendengar kabar simpang siur Karin dijodohkan dengan Sasuke di sekolah. Bagaimana itu bisa bocor? Ia takut Ino mendengarnya dan menjadi tambah marah padanya karena tidak memberitahukan Ino.

Ah bertemu Ino saja sulit sekali. Ino seperti menghindarinya. Di kelas saja Ino sudah tidak di sebelahnya karena _rolling _bulanan.

"Hei _Pig_," sapa Sakura senang menemukan Ino sedang bersandar di pintu loker. Gadis pirang itu membuka lipatan tangannya sendiri ketika tahu Sakuralah yang memanggil dan menghampirinya. Ia akan bergegas pergi menghindar, namun pergelang tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura. "Tunggu! Kau tak bisa menghindariku terus menerus!"

Ino belum sudi menoleh ke Sakura yang kini melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya, _Pig_? Makanya kau hindari aku begini?"

"Aku bahkan melihatnya saat kau di Akihabara seminggu yang lalu—" Jeda. Sakura tidak berani memotong. Ino melanjutkan dengan suara kecewa, "Kau membohongiku dua hal sekaligus—yang pertama, mungkin tidak masalah kalau memang tidak mau belanja bersama. Tapi yang kedua—"

"—aku minta maaf…!" Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ino yang masih enggan menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin hatimu sakit. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, _Pig…_"

Ino melepas diri dan akhirnya berani menatap Sakura. "Sejujurnya, _forehead_, kalau kau mendapatkannya pun aku tidak akan marah asal kau tidak membohongiku!—"

Sakura mengerutkan alis merah mudanya.

"—aku hanya merasa kau seperti berniat menusukku dari belakang kalau seperti ini. Kita ini sahabat, aku pasti akan ikut bahagia kalau kau bahagia, _Forehead_!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ino malah gemas, "Tidak usah sok imut!"

"Aku tidak sok imut, aku hanya tidak mengerti. Aku mendapatkan apa—bahagia kenapa?" wajah bingung Sakura sukses menulari Ino yang ikut-ikutan. Mulut Ino yang masih terbuka kini tertutup. "Kau kan—dengan Sasuke… di Akihabara?—"

Sakura mendenguskan tawa ringan, "Makanya dengarkan hingga tuntas!" keadaan sedikit mencair akhirnya, namun Sakura tampak gugup. "Sebenarnya, tempo hari saat kau ajak aku ke Park Avenue, aku sedang ada acara keluarga. Kau kenal Karin, kakak kelas kita?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Dia adalah saudara jauhku. Saat aku hadir di acara makan malam tersebut. Aku, Karin dan Sasuke bertemu. Di situ aku tahu kalau—" Sakura menghela napas, "kalau ternyata Karin dijodohkan dengan Sasuke—"

"—apa?!" Ino ternganga. Sakura mengangguk pasrah, "aku minta maaaaf sekali padamu, Ino. Aku…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Aku yang panik jadi keceplosan soal perasaanmu waktu pulang acara makan malam."

Ino melotot dan dibalas dengan cengiran kaku Sakura. "Aku meminta padanya dengan sangat untuk menerimamu dan menolak perjodohan dengan Karin karena aku tahu Karin sudah berpacaran sekian lama dengan Suigetsu."

_Akhirnya Sakura menceritakan bagaimana cara Sasuke menjawab. "Tanpa kauberitahu, aku sudah tahu tentang Ino dan kau. Soal Karin, kami memang sepakat untuk jujur pada orang tua masing-masing. Kalau kami tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun dan kami tidak suka dipaksa."_

_Sakura tersenyum._

_"Lagi pula, Karin sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri begitu pula dia. Jadi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk menerima sahabatmu karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan."_

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya karena lengkingan suara Ino yang mendadak menjambak rambut sendiri. Sahabat pirangnya itu terlihat malu bukan main dan menghardik Sakura yang sedang tertawa.

Dengan begitu, persahabatan keduanya kembali ke sedia kala.

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Sakura yakin sesibuk-sibuknya ia di ekstrakulikuler _cheers_, dia tidak mungkin ketinggalan gosip. _NO WAY_. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan yang satu ini?

'_Be Proud. We have friend who have a famous boyfriend._'

Ino menjerit histeris merobek tempelan kertas di mading tersebut. Foto dirinya kencan bersama Shimura Sai, pelukis pendatang baru asal prancis yang bertalenta dan berbakat. Saat sibuk menggaruk tempelan di mading tersebut, suara deheman membuat Ino menoleh… lalu nyengir.

Sakura melipat tangannya, "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, _Pig_…"

**Phesssss…**

Kalau ada wajah merah pasi. Itulah Ino saat ini.

Pucat tapi malu-malu.

"Tega sekali. Publik tahu, tapi sahabat sendiri tidak tahu…! _SHANNAROOO_!"

**Pulang sekolah.**

"Waw, dia tampaaaaaan," Sakura berlari di tempat saat Shimura Sai menghampirinya dan Ino di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Berhenti menatapnya dengan mesum, _Forehead_! Atau kucolok matamu!" gertak Ino dan langsung memeluk lengan Sai yang sepertinya terlihat pemalu. "Sai-_kun_, kenalkan, ini _Forehead—_eh Haruno Sakura." ralat Ino setelah dipelototi Sakura.

"_Forehead_, ini Shimura Sai. Pacarku. Hehe."

Ini perasaan Sakura saja atau Ino terbawa sifat Sai yang kemalu-maluan(?)

Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan Sai, Ino pun pergi bersama pacarnya.

Sakura dilanda bahagia. Rasanya ia yakin sekali kalau Ino akan _happily after all_ bersama Sai. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada pelukis muda yang kabarnya sedang naik daun tersebut. Bahkan Sakura dapat menyadari dengan jelas, biar Sai tidak banyak bicara tapi tatapannya pada Ino benar-benar memuja.

"Sialan, _Pig_. Benar-benar beruntung—ugh," Sakura menyeringai gemas. Seringainya kian lebar saja, saat menemukan Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura berusaha menyamai langkah.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit menoleh, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

.

.

Sakura menahan malunya mati-matian. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke untuk apa masuk kembali ke sini. Ke belakang sekolah, dimana ada pohon besar tempat Sasuke biasanya tidur siang.

Ketika keduanya telah sampai, Sakura membalikkan badannya . Ia terlihat mendadak gugup tapi wajahnya merah dengan napas tidak teratur.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tak bersahabat. Sepertinya lelah habis pelajaran olah raga. Sukses saja membuat Sakura semakin pucat.

"Mmm," Sakura menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering, dan digigitnya. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"—percepatlah. Sudah sore dan aku butuh mandi."

Respon Sasuke yang tidak sabaran tambah membuat Sakura tertekan. "Aku—"

"—hn?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?" respon Sasuke berwajah bosan.

"Aku…"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan kerutan alis meragu, raut lelah dan bosan di wajah Sasuke menghilang menjadi datar, namun matanya terbuka lebar memerhatikan.

"Sebenarnya… aku suka padamu…" jeda, Sakura meneguk ludah, "sudah lama ingin kukatakan, sudah lama kupendam, tapi aku baru berani menyatakannya sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kan aku sudah tahu," jawab Sasuke menatap lurus pada kedua mata Sakura.

"Aku tahu, kau bilang sudah menyadarinya. Hanya saja aku ingin melakukan ini…" sampai sini, Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin dijelaskannya. Perihal ia yang sering menikmati lelapnya tidur siang Sasuke di bawah pohon ini, harapannya agar bisa disapa setiap kali bertemu, keinginannya untuk berteman dengan Sasuke, dan mimpinya untuk bisa terus bersama Sasuke.

"Maaf sudah menunda waktu mandimu," Sakura membungkuk, dan beranjak pergi, "Aku permisi."

"Tunggu." Langkah Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memaksa untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke datar, tapi matanya menuntut sesuatu. Dan Sakura yang kikuk tidak tahu apa itu. "Hanya itu sajakah yang ingin kau katakan tapi repot-repot ke sini?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, memang bukan hanya itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, sungguh… "Maaf," gumam Sakura menunduk sementara kedua tangan Sasuke masih setia mencengkram kiri kanan lengannya. "Karena selama ini, yang kulakukan hanya menatapmu, menatapmu dan menatapmu saja. Aku yang terbiasa menatapmu jadi tidak terbiasa untuk berani biacara padamu. Ternyata ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan, padahal aku sudah menantikan ini sejak lama. Menunggu Ino yang mungkin tidak menyukaimu lagi."

"Omong kosong, kalau kau terbiasa menatapku, kenapa sekarang kau menunduk?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya setelah Sasuke bicara demikian. Ia cukup terkejut dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak lagi sedatar tadi. Picingan mata Sasuke yang sedikit namun lurus tertuju.

"Kalau kau terbiasa menatapku, kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku saat aku menatapmu?"

Jantung Sakura seperti lolos ke perut mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau terbaisa menatapku, mengapa aku bisa buat perbandingannya adalah satu banding sepuluh, antara tatapanmu dengan tatapanku?"

"M-maksudmu?" Sakura mengerti maksudnya, ia hanya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sasuke belum melepas lengan-lengan kurus Sakura saat menarik napas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau kau terbiasa menatapku, kau harusnya tahu, aku selalu menatapmu sepanjang waktu."

Sasuke menelan ludah dan menjilat bibirnya, tapi tatapannya tidaklah gentar seperti Sakura saat ini, "Karena aku terbiasa menatapmu, aku jadi tahu kau menyayangi sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau pernah memusuhi sahabatmu, aku tahu kau pernah menyesal, aku tahu kau pernah menangis, aku tahu kau berusaha memperbaiki persahabatanmu.

Karena aku terbiasa menatapmu, aku bisa tahu kalau kau gagal menepati janjimu pada sahabatmu, aku tahu kau berusaha keras, aku tahu kau tega membohongi dirimu sendiri dan aku tahu kau menangis pada malam diumumkannya perjodohanku.

Karena terbiasa menatapmulah, aku semakin menyayangimu, dirimu, kepribadianmu, segalanya tentangmu termasuk keburukanmu—tanpa terkecuali…

Karena selalu menatapmu, aku semakin tidak tega untuk mendekatimu—jika itu menghancurkanmu karena persahabatanmu mungkin hancur terlebih dahulu."

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke menunduk mendekatkan wajah keduanya dengan suara berat. "Karena terbiasa menatapmu, aku ingin sekali meneriakimu setiap kali bertemu," Sasuke kian merapat membuat Sakura benar-benar berdebar, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menatapmu sepanjang hari?" hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dengan debaran jantung masing-masing yang tidak tertahankan, "Sejujurnya, aku selalu berharap lebih."

Mata Sakura terpejam saat bibir dingin yang selama ini menjadi pusat fantasinya benar-benar menyentuhnya, memagut lembut bibirnya dan menyengat dasar perutnya. Ia membalasnya, melampiaskan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam, menautkan jari-jarinya pada helaian kelam yang selama ini ia damba.

Memeluk cintanya yang ternyata tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Buah manis kesabarannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SELESAI.**

* * *

Maaf untuk teh Aya, kadonya telat sehari ih. Hihi. Di dunia maya aja ngga _on time_ ketahuan deh di dunia nyata tukang ngaret. #diKepruk biasanya aku ngetik cepet. Tapi hawanya nulis humor mulu jadilah bercabang bikin dua cerita. Yang satu ini tetap serius khusus untuk teteh. Mana kemarin ada aja lagi gangguan galaunya. Maap ya kalau melenceng dari selera teteh. Hoho. Aku udah usaha banget nih untuk bikin setiap adegan ngga jadi koplak. XD dan maaf ngga bisa dibandingkan dengan tulisan-tulisan teteh yang bikin envy :'( huhu.

Feelnya dapet ngga ya? Berasa udah lama ngga ngetik romens serius sih. Hihi. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, hanya inilah yang aku bisa.

* * *

**OMAKE (BEHIND THE SCENE)**

**"ACTION!"**

Sakura : Sebenernya, aku…

Sasuke : …

Sakura : *ketawa* sorry-sorry, dianya nggodain aku om!

**"CUT"**

Sutradara : SASUKE!

Sasuke : hahaha.

.

.

"**ACTION!**"

Sakura : Ada yang mau aku bicarakan… aku… aku…

Sakura : yayaya, cepat bilang kau suka padaku biar kupeluk dirimu biar badanmu ikutan bau.

**"CUT"**

Sakura : *ketawa bareng _crew_*

Sutradara : SASUKE!

Sasuke : dia lupa dialognya lagian cuma ngomong suka aja susah. *nggak takut sama sutradara sama sekali*

.

.

**"ACTION!**"

Sasuke : *pegang lengan Sakura* Sejujurnya aku berharap lebih... *cium*

Sakura : *bales*

SasuSaku : *peluk*

"**CUT!**"

Sasusaku : *lanjut*

Sutradara : CUT!

Sakura : *mau lepas*

Sasuke : *nggak boleh*

Sutradara : WOY CUT WOY!

Dan SasuSaku dikabarkan terlepas setelah dilerai beberapa _crew_.

.

.

* * *

Sankyu untuk **kamu**, mind to rifyu? XD


End file.
